The Will to Change
by Hannyu Arashi
Summary: The ability to change and adapt is what makes us human,also what allows us to grow stronger. One change can cause change in everything around it. Can one ninja's will to change can affect everything around them? eventual naruhina eventual smart naruto
1. Chapter 1

Arashi here with my second attempt at writting a story, this one will be truer to the naruto universe, not much else to say. enjoy!

Summary:The ability to change and adapt is what makes us human, also what makes us stronger. One change can cause a change in everything around it. See how one ninjas will to change can effect everything around him.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, if i did naruto would have had more of a clue, kakashi would have actually trained them, hinata would have been on narutos team and sasuke would have been labeled a reject and kept for breeding purposes only (sharingan is still a cool bloodline ability). but alas it is not so.

* * *

A lone ANBU stood atop the Hokage monument gazing out over the village as the sunset washed it in a brilliant hue of orange. The dancing of the various colors over the buildings at this time of day gave it an ethereal glow almost as if the village was a blaze without actually burning. He smiled gently behind his mask; he enjoyed coming to watch the sunsets when he was in the village. The anbu was reaching up to remove his mask to better enjoy the view when a small noise to his left caught his attention. Off in the distance a small boy wearing orange had just finished climbing the stair of the monument.

'The uzumaki child.' The anbu thought to himself.

He took no action, there was no reason to take any, he simply watched as the kyuubi's vessel walked over and sat atop the head of the 4th. He held no animosity for the boy even though the nine-tails had killed most of his friends. There is a distinct difference between a prison and its prisoner. He had been on the frontlines the night of the attack, a newly promoted chuunin, and from where he had been fighting had witnessed the fourth hokage seal the demon with in the boy. The simple fact was the child had existed before the kyuubi was sealed and could not be the demon itself.

Making no movements the anbu watched from his place above one of the carved stone spiky hairs of the 3rd's likeness as the blonde boy began talking to seemly no one. Not being close enough to hear the boy or at the proper angle to read his lips he turned his attention back to the sun. It had nearly disappeared below the horizon now. Watching it finish it journey he let out a contented but muffled sigh. He did enjoy watching the sunsets in konoha.

With the source of his entertainment now gone his gaze wandered back to the other person at the monument. The vessel child was now leaning forward, chin resting on his arms propped up on his knees, with what could be called a sad look on his face. The anbu frowned beneath his mask. Sad was not the proper word, lost maybe or confused, or perhaps some combination of the three. 'He feels alone,' dawned the anbu, 'little wonder considering who he is.' He had been assigned to guard the child a few times in years past. Never physically protecting him but always watching from the shadows in case of danger. The hokage felt it necessary to prevent anymore "accidents" from happening to the child. He had observed how the villagers shunned him and would run him off at every opportunity.

He felt compelled to go speak with the boy when he was stopped by a slight itching sensation from his shoulder.

'Our leader calls.' Few outsiders knew that the anbu mark was actually a seal that would itch slightly whenever the hokage needed to summon one of them.

He let out another soft sigh turning away from the boy, his kage was summoning him, and he had to answer. He prepared to shunshin away but stopped and smirked, 'It would only take a moment.' Dust kicked up slightly as the place the anbu once stood suddenly emptied.

* * *

'What did I ever do to them?' Naruto wondered to himself as he finished climbing the stairs of the hokage monument. He had no idea why people hated him so much. Always calling him a monster or a demon. He just wanted to buy his groceries but the old woman started yelling at him and hitting him with a broom until he ran out of the store. So he ended up here at his favorite spot. The head of the Yondiame Hokage. He wasn't sure why he liked coming here, but it always seemed to calm him and help clear his mind to think.

"It's pretty." The sunset had caught his eye. The wash of oranges and reds cast on the buildings was majestic. Just another reason he loved this place, not just his spot on the fourth's head, the whole village of Konoha. "I wish I could show it to someone."

He hated the glares and the names. He hated how parents always chased him away whenever he tried to make friends. They looked at him like some kind of monster; something less then human. He did his best to ignore it but the glares were always there.

"I'll show um," he said speaking to no one, "One day I'll become Hokage and then they'll all have to acknowledge and respect me."

Suddenly a low whisper came from behind him. "Gambatta Naruto-kun."

Startled he jumped up and looked behind him. There was no one there, just dust and air. He looked about not finding a soul anywhere. Returning to his spot he did notice a small leather bag on the ground just behind where he had been sitting. He picked it up, attached to the side was a note. It said _Hold on to your dreams and never give up, Uzumaki-san. _He opened the bag and dumped it into his hand. His eyes widened as enough coin for five bowls of ichiraku ramen fell from the pouch. Naruto stood stock still, the shock holding him silent. He closed his hand around the coins as a determined smile appeared on his face, "I will be Hokage."

He started making B-line towards his favorite ramen stand, grinning all the way in the knowledge that, someone, somewhere, supported him

* * *

It's the bane of every Kage in every village. The thing he dreaded the most each day. Sarutobi held a grim face as he stared down the opponent before him. He slowly reached out and took the next paper off the top of the pile.

Paperwork.

Letting out a long sigh befitting of his years he signed his name to the document and laid it in the Done pile. It was already dark and the pile was still 2 inches thick. As he signed at yet another parchment he gazed at the pictures of the past hokages on the wall of his office. More specifically the picture of the man he had chosen to be his successor.

'Minato you should be here right now doing this, this village needs a stronger Hokage, why couldn't you let me do the sealing in your place.' The aged Hokage thought to himself.

His thoughts were shortly disturbed as a shadow quickly appeared on the floor and proceeded to mold into a kneeling person.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" spoke the anbu before him.

"Yes I did Crow," Sarutobi motioned for him to be seated while shuffling for a paper "I wanted to talk about your request to retire from the ANBU and return to Jounin status."

The anbu seated him self in the chair in front of the hokage's desk and waited for the aged shinobi to finish his search. It wasn't that unusual a request, being in the Anbu did dark things to people, the ones that survived usual wanted out after about 5 year wishing to keep their sanity intact. The constant secrets, cold blooded assassination, dangerous missions, terrible things one was asked to do, would be enough to turn some ninja into cold emotionless killers. The fact that 'crow' had lasted for almost a decade without succumbing was a tribute to his mental fortitude.

"Returning to being a jounin will be quite a change Crow," Sarutobi stopped on a paper of paper reading over it quickly before continuing. "It says your reason for leaving is family related. I was unaware you had any family remaining."

It was more of a question then a statement but the old kage was wise enough to phrase it in a way that the topic could be dropped if the anbu didn't wish to explain.

"Hai," the anbu said calmly, "However being in the Anbu for the past nine years has made it impossible for me to be a part of their lives, it something I think I can amend by returning to be a jounin."

The hokage frowned inside, the question had been answered but he got no real information out of it, its what made this Anbu one of there top infiltrators. He leaned back in his chair, approving the request with the signing of his name, "well Crow if you will turn in your mask and gear to me I will return your name to you."

The Anbu simply nodded before taking off his mask and placing it on the table. A wistful smile crossed the odd mans face as he gaze upon the now uncovered blue eyes of the man infront of him; he was losing a good operative but gaining an exceptional jounin. 'Maybe that skill and fortitude could be used in another way.'

"If you're interested," broached the Hokage "I'm looking for jounin-sensei for the class graduating at the academy in a few days, we have a promising group this year and I need talented instructors for them." He watched as the now jounin shifted to a thoughtful pose. "At the very least you'd be in the village more often to be with your family." he added.

The jounin smiled slightly. 'Figured that would catch his attention,' the old ninja mused.

"It sounds interesting Hokage-sama," a full smile appeared on the blue eyed ninja's face, "I think it would be a good change Hokage-sama, I'll do it."

The Jounin then bowed and turned to leave, the rest of his equipment would be turned-in in the morning when he had changed clothes. No point in having a naked ninja running around. He was about to exit the door when the Hokage call out to him "and one more thing, Welcome back Kiyoshi."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto let out a content belch and patted his stomach. It was late at night and he had just finished five bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's and was on his way back to his apartment. He was about half way back when he noticed something odd.

There was an Anbu walking down the street without a cloak and even weirder no mask.

Naruto watched in wonder. He had never seen what an Anbu looked like with out a mask on, he always picture they'd have cold hard faces and lots of scars all over, but this one was scar free and just walking along with his eyes closed and smiling like he had no cares in the world. He could only stand there and stare wide eyed as the Anbu casually strolled by him on the street.

"Ne, Anbu-san," Naruto turned and shouted to him, "Anbu-saaaaan!" The anbu stopped and looked back around at him.

"Nani?" he answered with a soft low voice.

"Ano, why aren't you wearing your mask?"

The anbu frowned slight and reached out his hand towards naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and recoiled slightly wary he might be struck for ask the question. But the hand simply landed on his hand and proceeded to muss his hair a little before returning to it owner. "I'm not an Anbu." Naruto looked up at the strange man how had started walking away again.

"Neh! What do you mean not an Anbu, your dressed like one?"

The odd ninja simple waved over his shoulder before calling out, "Oyasuminasai, Uzumaki-san." before vanishing into the night air.

"What a weird fella," Naruto thought aloud before turning to finishing his trip home, "at least he was friendly." Naruto jogged from the spot wholly unaware that a set of pupil-less pale lavender eyes had watched the event unfold from the cover of some bushes. "Naruto-kun…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, depending on the response i get ill post more chapters, So please review. Writters love the feed back.

-Arashi


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi here with a rare tuesday posting. It problably wont happen again usless i lose/quit my job. Special Thanks to everyone who left me reviews, i had almost as many reviews as i did story alerts! Freashman007 did point out something i forgot and that translations: Gambatta: Good luck or Do your best And Oyasuminasai: Good Night, ill try and remember those from now on when i use japanese words.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

**Impending Doom**

Disclaimer: I do not, Sadly, own Naruto. If i did ninja's would be sneaky, stealthy, and fight more on skill and tactics (kinda like shikamaru's fights) rather then big flashy Jutsu. Which is part of the reason i wrote this.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai was quiet as she surveyed the school yard below her.

As a recently promoted jounin the Hokage had asked her to become a sensei for one of the year's new genin squads. She had been hesitant at first but soon relented. So she found herself on the roof of the Konoha ninja academy scouting genin hopefuls for a possible recon and tracking team. 'The Inuzuka boy has potential, most of his pack err… family are either hunter nins or trackers, if molded right he could be a great asset,' she watched as a laughing Kiba picked up a small dog and began running from a few of his, now enraged, female classmates, 'also if he can learn tact.'

She frowned slightly, something around her was off but she couldn't place it, she ignored it for the moment.

'Aburame Shino,' she had to lean over the rail a bit to see him under the tree he was standing near, 'I almost hadn't seen him there, natural stealth could work in his favor and some of his clan's more advanced techniques could allow him to see through his bugs eyes to gather information on an area and give early warning incase we were about to be happened upon.'

'Haruno Sakura,' Kurenai carefully studied the pink haired hopeful as she chased kiba around the yard, "the academy has her listed as a genjutsu type, with excellent control and lots of intelligence. A good genjutsu can turn the tide of a mission in a heart beat and the ability to memorize something quickly means she wouldnt have to waist time making a copy or taking notes.'

What ever was wrong nagged at her again, 'Something's not quite right here.' She glanced around, it felt like a genjutsu, but nothing was visually wrong and since it didn't seem to have a focus point there was no way for her to properly dispel it. Kurenai turned her attention back to the children below.

Hiding slight behind one of the training dummies was a small girl with dark navy hair who seemed to be shyly but closely watching another student in the yard. 'Hinata,' the red eyed jounin frowned bitterly thinking back to her first time meeting the girl. The way the girl's father so coldly wiped his hands of the girl was almost enough to make her spit. She gripped the rail in front of her in annoyance while picking out a few choice genjutsu she would use on the white eyed bastard if she ever got the proper chance. Something suddenly clicked in her head, 'The rail?'

She smirked.

"Not many people would choose to hide as the hand rail," she quipped aloud as she formed a series of hand seals, "I'll give you points for being creative."

The hand rail before her shimmered slightly before reveling a young man on the ledge between the rail and the side of the building. He was lying on his side head propped up on one arm also watching the hopefuls in school yard.

"As expected of Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, didn't take you long to figure out I was here. Are you going to be a sensei as well this year?"

"Hai," she leaned over the real hand rail to examine the person below her, "Hokage-sama has asked me to try and put together a recon team. I thought it would be an interesting challenge." Kurenai searched her memory trying to see if she knew this man, "and did the hokage ask something similar of you?"

The brown haired shinobi rolled over slightly so he could see the person speaking to him, "Not directly, but I'm sure he knows that I'd end up turning out a team of infiltrators." Two deep pools of stormy blue, his eyes were the clue she needed to remember who he was.

"So the Frozen Millennium retired from being an Anbu to try and train a bunch of kids, never thought I'd see the day." She said smugly.

Kiyoshi sat up with a scowl on his face, "Tsch, I really hate that name."

She was a little surprised by his words, most ninja liked being feared. "So who are you gonna ask for?" She asked trying to change the subject. He relaxed a little and looked back down at the field.

"Well I've seen a few possibles; I would love to get a chance to teach the Nara boy but I doubt the instructors would willingly break up another possible Ino-Shika-Cho trio," he said rolling his eyes at the last part. "There are a couple of kids with some natural stealth but my only definite is that one." He pointed to a training post in the yard.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Kurenai asked mildly surprised. "Why her? Her abilities aren't suited to infiltration and her shyness would hamper her ability to impersonate someone effectively."

"True," he retorted, "While her byakuugan lends itself better to recon or heavy combat, she appears to greatly dislike the idea hurting people, ruling out heavy combat and she would never reach her potential by sitting back and collecting information. Confidence will come from getting stronger and having people accept her as her, and not the Hyuuga heiress. Having family that smiles wouldn't either." He stretched his arms above him. "Besides I have a personal interest in seeing the girl grow stronger."

Kurenai arched an eyebrow at him, "And what would that be?"

Kiyoshi stood up and turned around to face the Genjutsu Mistress. "I made a promise to her mother to look after her, being Anbu prevented that but I have the chance to change that now." He hoped the rail and started to walk away.

She turned to face his retreating form, "Why would she make you promise that?" He stopped and turned slightly to face her. Kurenai felt the temperature drop as his eyes locked with her own.

"That," he said with a guarded matter-of-fact tone, "is not your business."

Kurenai stared numbly as he shunshined away. Quickly shaking herself free of the shock, but still a little stunned, she turned back to the school yard. 'He got defensive about that awfully quick, what's his connection to Hinata's mother?'

* * *

It was after lunch when Iruka called his class back to order, "Alright class, settle down."

Well he tried to anyway.

A small group of girls was still pummeling the daylights out of some poor soul; he could only guess it was Naruto.

"**I SAID SETTLE DOWN**." That worked. Iruka's head returned to its normal size and he coughed into his hand.

"As you know today is graduation exam. Mizuki-sensei and I will call you one-by-one into the room over here to conduct your test and should you pass award you your new forehead protector." The students all returned to the seats. Naruto, slightly more worse for ware, grumpily parked himself in a chair next to a half asleep Shikamaru.

"Ne Shikamaru," he poked at the dozing boy, "You ready for the exam? I wonder what they're gonna test us one this time. Oy Shikamaru wake up!"

"Aburame Shino" Mizuki called in the back ground.

The lazy Nara boy rolled over turning his back to the obnoxious blond, trying oh so desperately to get to sleep, and failing miserably thanks to the repeated finger jabs. "Mendokusa," he muttered before rolling his head back over and opened one eye to look at Naruto. Shikamaru frowned internally, the annoying blond was grinning at him with one of those cheesy smiles he always wore, "Waddya want Naruto?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aren't you nervous at all about the exam? I don't even know what they're testing us on. It's driving me crazy not knowing!" Naruto said as he clutched his head in annoyance.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Being nervous is too troublesome I'd much rather sleep," he let out in a yawn, "and it's probably going to be the Bushin so I have no real worries."

"Nakamura Kinoto"

_Thunk _

Naruto let his head hit the desk, 'Not the Bushin that's my worst one. . .'

"Nara Shikamaru"

The pineapple hair boy dragged himself up and slouched down toward the awaiting Mizuki. Naruto wasn't sure how long it took but his name finally got called. He got up took a deep breath, put his doubts aside and got a look of shear determination before striding down to Mizuki who led him into the room. Iruka looked at him and smiled.

"Ok Naruto for this test we need you to make two bushin for us."

Naruto nodded confidently and placed his hands in the tora seal.

"OK," he said focusing his charka, "Heeeeere Iiiiiii GO! Bushin NO JUTSU!"

There was a large burst of smoke, Iruka and Mizuki watched intently for what would appear. The smoke cleared revivaling some that made both teachers sweat dropped.

"Well he did kinda make two clones," Mizuki said cheerily, "cant we let him pass?"

Iruka sighed at his assistant, "No we can't."

"Hey, why not! I made two clones like you asked."

"Naruto look at the clones you made, the colors are washed, out they can't move, they're basically useless. Gomen Naruto, I can't pass you."

"But. . ."

"Maybe you'll have better luck next year."

"Alright…" Naruto hung his head and mopped out of the room.

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto came out of the test room without a forehead protector and continued walking out toward the playground. She wanted to follow him and talk to him, but what could she say? What could she possibly say to make him smile and . . . His smile. She wouldn't get to see it again. Naruto would be sent back to the academy and she would be place on a team. She subconsciously started poking her fingers together. She really wanted to go talk to him, tell him he would pass next time and make him smile again but she didn't think she would be able to speak to him without stuttering.

"Hinata-sama."

She let out a small "eep" and spun around.

A branch member stood gazing down at her then turned slightly, "Your father has asked me to escort you home Hinata-sama, please come with me."

"H-Hai." She cast a long look back at the gloom filled form of her crush before hurrying to catch up with her escort. 'Poor Naruto-kun…'

* * *

Mizuki looked about the yard; all the children had gone home. All except one.

Naruto was sitting there on the swing, sadness etched all over his face.

'Perfect.' Mizuki kept his smirk to himself; it wouldn't do to give anything away just yet.

"How you holding up kid?" He put a supportive smile on.

"Why can't I seem to get it right?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You got close kid, I would have passed you. Iruka is just kind strict that's all." It was lie; well the first part was anyway.

"You know if you really want to graduate there is another way."

Naruto looked up at his teacher eyes wide "Is there really?"

"Yeah." Mizuki smiled towards him.

"Really?" Naruto was now up off the swing and almost shaking where he stood, "Well come on tell me! What do I have to do? Come tell me pleeeeeeeease!!"

'Far too easy, I almost feel bad," the white haired ninja looked down at the excited child below him, 'Nah.'

"Ok naruto now listen up."

* * *

All the jounin sensei for the new class had gathered in a room at the hokage tower, well all except one. Most everyone had assumed Hatake Kakashi would be at least an hour late, some had even placed bets on by how much, and so far no one had been disappointed. However the Hokage and the leader instructor for the year, Umino Iruka, were also missing so proceedings had been with held until they arrived.

Asuma was currently leaning near an open window smoking on of his ever present cigarettes and making idle chat with Kurenai, Kiyoshi was sitting on the floor with another of the jounin kunoichi near the door going over a several of the graduate profiles, and a few of the other jounin had taken up the table in the middle of the room to start a game of cards. This was the scene as Kakashi entered the room familiar orange book in hand, "Gomenasai minna-san, I go lost on the road of life and had to stop for directions …"

Several sets of eyes rolled and others simply sighed.

"And yet despite your best efforts you managed to be on time Kakashi-san," The one eyed ninja looked down and to his right at the source of the noise, "I think you're losing your touch."

He simply looked at Kiyoshi for a second before, "Huh, did you say something?" The brunette ninja smile while the kunoichi beside him shook her head in dismay, "Nope, not a thing."

"Oh." Was all the copy-nin said before returning his attention to his book and finding a place to wait in the room.

"So what's holding us up anyway we should have started this an hour ago." Spoke one of the jounin playing cards.

"I think I over heard that the Uzumaki boy broke into the Hokage tower and stole the Scroll of Seals," Kiyoshi said casually flipping to the next sheet. The silence that followed was deafening. Resisting the urge to try dropping a senbon, he glanced up at all the people staring at him, "What?"

"Someone stole the Scroll of Seals?"

"He did What?"

"Why aren't we out looking for him?"

"What if he uses the scroll to let _it_ get loose?" He recoiled slightly at the barrage of questions fire his direction.

"You seeming fairly unconcerned about it Kiyoshi," Asuma directed that comment at him. He simple shrugged in return, "Hokage-sama doesn't seem to be concerned about so I don't see why I should ether."

"How can you say that so easily, if the demon manages to break the seal there'd be no way to stop him." At that comment, Kiyoshi's eyes narrow dangerously and everyone in the room felt a sudden chill.

"You have no faith in our leader then?" He smirked internally, 'that shut them up,' "_The Professor_ says there's little chance of what you say happening and if he says so I beli…"

He was cut off by the door suddenly opening to reveal the Hokage followed by a bandaged and bruised Iruka.

"We have one more graduate it seems." Spoke the gruff voice of the Hokage. Kiyoshi along with the other jounin in the room stood swiftly and bowed, "Who is it Hokage-sama?"

The robed man reached into the folds of his garment and pulled out a paper displaying it to the crowd. "One Uzumaki Naruto." Came the smiling words of Iruka.

"But didn't he just steal the Scroll of Seals from your office Hokage-sama? He should be imprisoned for his crimes!" objected one of the card playing Jounin.

"Mizuki betrayed us . . . and tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll for him, then tried to kill Naruto and I to take the scroll for himself." Answered Iruka. "Naruto was able to protect me and defeated Mizuki by summoning a forest full of shadow clones; I literally lost count of them all."

"Where did he learn the kage bushin from?" asked Kurenai.

"From the scroll," the scarred chuunin replied, "You can imagine my surprise when he said he had learned it."

Kiyoshi carefully reach out and took the paper from the still out stretched hand of the elder Sarutobi.

"I think Hokage-sama," Kiyoshi said pensively, "I would like Uzumaki-san on my team." He got several bewildered looks from the other jounins in the room.

"Why would you want the Demon brat?" The Hokage frowned darkly at the jounin who spoke.

"He was able to break into the Hokage tower undetected, steal a well protected and guarded scroll, then escape and avoided capture for at least an hour." He began to clarify while scanning over the paper. "In my experience, that's the completion of about an A-rank mission. That's mean feat for someone who's not even a genin."

Kiyoshi placed the paper on top of his stack before removing four others and handed the stack to the aged man before him, "Hokage-sama, I here-by request these three to be the members of my new Genin squad." The Hokage smiled nodding his approval.

"Speaking of teams," Kakashi walked up to the Hokage holding another sheet, "I'd like the Uchiha survivor on my team, should he pass, I'll have to be the one to train him when he awakens his sharingan." Everyone had expected that.

"Very well." the Sandiame nodded again, "All others requests give to me now please." The other various Jounin in the room stepped forward handing in profiles for their requested genin. Kiyoshi slipped away from the crowd and into the night. Tomorrow he would meet his new team and conduct his own test. If they passed, life would be a whole new ball game.

* * *

Yeah this kinda moved along the cannon line but ill have to until i can get into clear space and start changing things. Im not too happy with the way Hinata's part came out but ive never been to good at emotional turmoil or just girls thoughts in general. Anyway Please tell me what you think The Good and the Bad.

Gomen: a short version of sorry

Bushin no Jutsu: clone technique

Kage Bushin: Shadow Clone

-Arashi


	3. Chapter 3

Yes its finally here, and there is a merriade of reasons why it took so long, but that aside the chapter is pretty much done.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its charcters, my OCs i do own. my house is protected by landmines so lawyers stay out.**

* * *

It was one of the more peculiar traditions of a Jounin-sensei. While the academy teachers would keep new Genin busy in the rooms, their Jounin would go to their homes and inspect their rooms. It was made so the jounin could get an idea of who the genin is and how they lived; a side effect was that it was also a chance for the parents to look into the eyes of the person who was going to be leading their children into potentially life-threatening situations. However the room he was in was fairly barren and the only adults to be accounted for were himself and the Third Hokage behind him.

"He really lives here?" he asked.

"Hai" responded the Sandiame. Kiyoshi looked around the single room apartment, empty cup ramen and dirty clothes littered the floor, a small kitchenette was at one end and there were two doors leading to a bathroom and what might be called a closet, a wall scroll with the hidden leaf symbol and a small potted plant was the only real decoration, a very snug design.

'Reminds me of my first apartment as a chunnin…' he noticed one of the floor boards coming up, 'no mine was in better shape." His bed was the largest piece of furniture in the room.

"Kind of sparse for a kid his age, isn't it?" A small grunt was the only reply. The Jounin walked over to the fridge and opened it and picked up the only object in there, a solitary bottle of milk. The expiration date caught his eye.

'Seven days ago…' He quirked an eyebrow, "that can't be good."

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat with his arms and head resting on the table and a weary but fox-like smile etched on his face.

"Oy Naruto, I thought you failed, what're ya doing here?" Kiba asked as he walked up to him. Naruto raised his head his grin widening, "Hehe I got some extra credit and passed."

"Extra credit?" he asked incredulously, "I didn't even know they offered that…" At that moment the door flew open and both Ino and Sakura tried to force themselves through the door at the same time. This however was an action that ultimately caused the door to pop out of it track and send girls sailing to the floor. Sakura was the first to scramble up, "HA! I beat you Ino-buta."

"No. You. Did. Not. I was three centimeters ahead of you, so I beat you in here Forehead girl."

This quickly descended into yelling, name calling and somehow which one of them loved their 'Sasuke-kun' more. Kiba could only stare dumbfounded. Shikamaru simply muttered "troublesome." Naruto had his hand over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter. The two girls had gone from yelling and goading to trying to stretch each others face to comical proportions.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi violently threw the door to his eldest daughter's room open. A ninja was standing in the middle of the room, back to him, holding one of his daughter's pictures frames. He knew immediately who the man was.

"You," The Hyuuga head narrowed his eyes at the intruding Jounin before him, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I_," he calmly retorted, "am inspecting the room of one of my new subordinates."

"Subordinates? Fine but that still does not give you the right to enter my house uninvited or unannounced," the Hyuuga patriarch said sternly.

"No but it's what I do." He set down the picture he was holding and picked up another, "I'm kind of surprised no one noticed me sooner, I've been here almost a half an hour, your security must be getting lax." Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"I am telling you now to leave this house before I have you arrested."

"You really don't like me do you Moujin-san?"

"I do not see how that is relevant, you are trespassing on Hyuuga grounds and you will leave." Kiyoshi examined the picture he held, "Save for the hair cut and eyes she looks a lot like her mother did at that age."

"Silence, she is a Hyuuga, what ever connection you think you have to her now is false." Hiashi retorted.

"I think that's up to her to decide but she does deserve to know all of what she is." The Jounin turned to face him, hard navy colored eyes met with cold pupil less white ones. Hiashi suppressed a shiver when he felt the room getting colder; through his peripheral he noted that he could see his breath was visible. "I've seen how she acts and how you've been treating her, and to me it looks like our purposely trying to break her spirit, Kiyoko would have your head on a platter if she knew how you've been treating her daughter." Kiyoshi's words cut the silence like a knife. Hiashi scowled, "I am trying destroy the weaknesses with in her. As she is now she is too weak to properly lead the head family, I am pushing her in order to make her strong enough to lead the Hyuuga clan one day."

"You're joking right?" Kiyoshi quipped. Hiashi only sneered. "If you truly believe that," he replied coldly setting down the picture, "then you, Hyuuga-san, may not be as insightful as we all believed." It took most of Hiashi's self control to keep his face neutral, "I will ask only once more, Leave now."

"I have seen all I need to see. Good day Moujin-san." And with those words the brown haired Jounin simply vanished. Hiashi huffed and exited the room, only stopping momentarily to wipe some frost off his sleeve before sliding the door closed.

* * *

A bandaged Iruka opened the door to classroom to find it in the normal disarray.

"All right class settle down." He said clapping his hand against his clipboard. "I'm sure most of you are excited to find out what team your going to be on but first let me just congratulate you all on becoming Genin, from this point. . . ."

Naruto tuned out his sensei's speech as he gazed about the room picking out who he would want to have on _His _team. 'Mmm, Sakura-chan defiantly, other then that maybe Kiba he's kinda cool or Shikamaru though he's kinda lazy.'

Two rows back, Hinata was having a similar train of thought, well more like silent chanting to the effect of '…please let me be on Naruto-kun's team, please let me be on Naruto-kun's team, please let me be on Naruto-kun's team. . .', but we'll just say she hadn't picked out another teammate yet.

". . and so now I will announce the team selections. Team one will be Okaki Nori…."

Hinata started pushing her figures together, in a few moments she would find out what team she would be on and who her teammates would be, she started chanting her mantra again. "Team Six will be Nakamura Kinoto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata felt her heart start racing, she was actually on Naruto-kun's team, she exhaled a silent prayer to thank which ever kami had decided to take pity on her today. Now maybe if she just she could work up the courage to talk to him.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Okame Midori and Kenka Itsuki."

"Yes!"

"Nooo!" came the shouts of Sasuke's new female teammate and the remainder of his, now dejected, fanclub.

"Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba."

"**_Eewwwwh_! **Why do I have to be on the same team as dog breath and the bug boy?!" Shouted Sakura, she had her heart set on being on the team of her Sasuke-kun and would be damned if she would give up the spot on his team to some minor fan girl without a fight.

Iruka looked up from his list and regarded the girl for a moment, "Teams are put together in such a way to balance out things like skills and abilities, the fact that you got put together with these teammate's means that you have some skill that compliments theirs."

"But why the two **ickiest** boys in class!"

"Sakura if you plan on being a ninja chances are you're going to see things a lot 'ickier' then an Aburame's Kikai bugs."

"Oh yeah," Sakura crossed her arms defiantly, "like what?"

"Well, in Kiri there is a clan of people who can pull or shoot their bones out from their bodies and use them as weapons, in Iwa there is another clan with acidic blood and they've invented jutsu that allow them to spray it at people, you want hear more examples?" A now paler looking sakura sat back down and simple whispered, "No sensei."

"Very well then, team Nine is still active from last year, so Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. Your senseis should be here shortly after lunch. Good luck everyone." Iruka then turned and walked out of the room leaving the new genin to there own device till their sensei's showed.

* * *

Hinata got up out of her seat. She was still riding the buzz from learning she was on his team, she had even thought of something to talk to him about, now was her chance to go talk to Naruto-kun. However what started out as confident strides quickly became small timid steps as she got closer to her target. He was sitting with his face down against the desk clutching his stomach, maybe he wasn't in a mood to talk. When she got close enough she could hear him muttering unintelligibly, the only words she could make out were "sour" and "breakfast".

She reached out a tentative hand for his shoulder, "N-Naruto-kun, D-Daijoubu ka?"

"Nani?" he let out in a pathetic moan, his head lolled over to find the sound of the voice, his face the picture of discomfort. Blues eyes locked with hers for a moment before moving to something over her shoulder. Naruto's stomach let out an odd burbling sound; he quickly slapped both hands over his mouth and bolted for the door grabbing the trash can as he passed. Hinata clutched her hands in front of her chest and nervously tapped her fingers, worry etched on her face, 'Naruto-kun didn't look well, I hope he's okay, maybe I should follow him.'

"What was wrong with him?"

She instantly stiffened and turned around to see another boy standing less then half a meter away from her, subconsciously she took a step back. Staring at her questioningly was a boy about several centimeters taller then her, his hazel color eyes framed by shaggy brown hair that came down just below his ears.

"What was wrong with him?" he repeated calmly gesturing to the chair naruto had just been sitting in. She looked at the seat and then back to the boy before answering, "I-I d-d-don't think N-N-Naruto-kun was f-feeling w-well." The boy simply nodded in understanding.

"A-Ano," Hinata started timidly, "D-dare ka?"

"Huh? Oh gomenasaii, How forgetful of me. I'm Nakamura Kinoto pleased to meet you." He said with a small bow that Hinata reflexively returned.

"Your Hinata right?" She nodded. "That means I'm your other teammate." She took a moment to take in the new information and the rest of the boy's appearance. He was wearing a faded black long sleeve shirt, olive drab short that stopped just past his knee and standard blue ninja sandals. His Hitai-ite tied around his forehead and under his hair propping it up slightly, a large leather belt hung around his hips holding his weapon pouch and a few scrolls.

"Well let us go find the last member shall we?" he motioned with his head towards the classroom then turned and started walking with hinata falling into step behind him.

* * *

After a couple minutes of checking bathrooms and a few more rounds of naruto's heaving, kinoto finally helped a semi-composed blond out of the men's room to where their female teammate was waiting for them. "A-Are y-you alright N-Naruto-kun?"

"Uh yeah, I don't think breakfast agree with me. . ." Naruto lifted his head to look at the boy who's shoulder he had an arm across, then to the fidgeting girl in front of him and back, "Umm Who are you guys anyway?" Kinoto smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"Itai! What was that for?!" Naruto whined as he let go of the boy's shoulder.

"We are your teammates baka," Kinoto frond at him, "were you not listening when Iruka-sensei called them aloud?"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute before lowered them in a disappointed manor, "Oh ok."

Kinoto frowned and was about to comment when someone walked up along side them.

"You guys are Team 6?" they all turned to the new voice. The speaker was a jounin and tall, nearly double their height, with spiky brown hair and a long rat-tail hanging over his shoulder as he stared at them expectantly.

"Hai." Kinoto respond for the group.

"Good," he nodded approvingly, "I'm you new sensei, come on up to the roof I'd like to do some introductions." Then with out another word he turned and walked away. The genin traded momentary looks before naruto shrugged and turned to follow him. The other two quickly feel in behind him.

* * *

The new members of team six quickly made there way to the roof were their new sensei was waiting for them. As they finished ascending the stairs they spotted their sensei sitting peacefully under one of the trees that grew on the roof. He wore the normal Jounin uniform with only minor changes, his shirt had short sleeves, he wore a navy hamaka instead of the standard pants, and there was a ninja-to attached horizontally on the back of his belt. He motioned for them to come over and they quickly joined him.

So they sat there in silence as he simply watched them. Kinoto was sitting and waiting patiently. Hinata, who was sitting between the two boys, seemed to be trying to make her self a small as possible with out physically changing size. Naruto was staring at kiyoshi with an odd expression that seem to say _where have I seen you before._

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly burst out shattering the silence like a flying brick through a glass window, "Your that weird not Anbu guy!!"

The Jounin shot him a quizzical look before returning to a smile, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well let's have some introductions then, your names, things you like, what you dislike, your hobbies and any dreams or goals you have." Naruto's hand shot into the air like an excited school boy, "Ooo me! I'll go first!"

"Ok go ahead then."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen and I especially like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me from Ichiraku's. I hate waiting the three minutes it takes to heat up ramen."

'Is he serious?' 'This kid needs more in his life.' 'Naruto-kun must really like ramen.'

"And my dream is to become the Hokage so that everyone in this village will have to acknowledge me. Hobbies . . . I don't know, pranks I guess."

"Ookkay, anyway, Next."

"My name is Nakamura Kinoto but Kino is fine. I like learning new information and jutsus, riding my dad's horses, and playing with my little brother, I don't like eggplant or arrogant people. My hobbies are reading and learning new jutsus, and my goal is to one day know every jutsu in the village just like the Sandiame Hokage."

"That's a very ambitions goal Kinoto." Kiyoshi commented, "And that leaves you, go ahead Hinata."

"Uh, H-Hai," she started twirling her fingers feeling very nervous with all eyes on her, "I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like. . . spending time in the g-garden, a-and . . . seeing people smile, and…"

She glanced over to naruto, immediately blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground. Their sensei started leaning down trying to make eye contact with her, "Hinata?" She tensed and let out an almost inaudible squeak but didn't look up. "Umm ok moving on," he said righting himself, "do you all know…" Kinoto cut him off. "Neh sensei, What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh right I almost forgot me." He smiled sheepishly. "Well my name is Soyokaze Kiyoshi. I like playing music, the people I call my friends and relaxing in peaceful places. I don't like closed minded people, spicy foods, and loud drunks. My hobbies are collecting souvenirs from my missions and trying different kinds of tea. My goal is take care of what family I have left and even start my own one day." Kiyoshi stood up dusting himself off, "ok are you guys familiar with training ground thirty-one?"

They nodded.

"Well then hurry up, your being timed," he held up two fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two boys exchanged looks before grabbing their other, still blushing, teammate and leaped away. "Eeek-WaAAH!"

* * *

Kiyoshi awoke from his nap as the memories of his dispelled kage bushin returned to him. He stood up from his sleeping place in training ground 31 and dusted himself off. He bit his thump and formed a few hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." The summoned creatures looked up at him, awaiting a command. "They are coming," he said calmly, "You know what to do." They nodded and ran off into the woods. He turned and focused his senses on the woods; his students would be arriving shortly.

* * *

Kind of a weak chapter i know but i needed to get it done and out here. and if the conversation with hiashi seemed a little disjointed that because the two of them know things that you guys haven't learned yet. don't worry you will eventually. Anyway please review and tell me what i'm doing right or wrong (constructive criticism is always welcome) because believe it or not i do actually look at my reviews when writing a new chapter. And before i forget:

Translations

Gomenasaii- I'm sorry, the long form of Gomen

Moujin- means a blind person, to a clan so proud of their all seeing eyes this is probably very insulting to be called.

Dare ka- Who are you? asking the person's name

Daijoubu ka- Are you alright?

Itai- Ouch

Untill next time

-Arashi


End file.
